The present invention is drawn to a process for producing a casing for receiving a watch movement and the resulting time piece.
It is known to produce time pieces wherein a casing formed with a cavity has a watch movement located therein. The time pieces may be in the form of wrist watches, pocket watches, all types of clocks and the like.
In today's environmentally conscious society it has become highly desirable to find new uses for spent commodities. By making useful products out of spent commodities, environmental pollution can be reduced.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a process for forming a casing for a time piece out of spent metallic material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process as aforesaid for forming time piece casings out of disposable metal containers such as beverage cans.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a time piece in the form of a wrist watch, pocket watch, clock and the like which employs a casing formed from disposed metal containers.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.